harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan's faith in justice is restored
Sometimes, there IS justice! And Dylan's shattered faith in the judicial system is restored! However, this is but a prelude to a story arc where Molly escapes and heads for Somerset! Last time on Harpers Falls: *The Harpers powwowed to put the foul judge on notice. He was subsequently arrested for his brutal emotional abuse. Dylan Harper stretched and got up. He had heard that the crooked judge was arrested and thrown in jail. Alex had already been awakened, and he was working on the garden outside. "At least the garden will be lovely," Alex said, "how are you, honey?" "I am all right," Dylan said, "Dad told me that the judge was arrested." "Yeah," Alex said, "Jane's evidence had busted him but good!" "Well, I'll talk to Aunt Michelle," Dylan said, "and make certain that she gets a raise for her efforts." "That would be wonderful," Alex said, "so, anything planned?" "Not really," Dylan said, "I guess, I was thinking about going somewhere, the two of us, to get away from here for a while." "I am up for that," Alex said, "you want me to call Jane?" "I'll handle things on that end," Dylan said, "I have to call Aunt Michelle and have her know." This Dylan did, and Michelle understood, "You two be careful, though," she said, "OK?" Dylan smiled, "I will, Aunt Michelle," he said, "thanks." That day, after a shower, Dylan and Alex were on their way to a day of fun in Boston. "Hey," Alex said to Dylan, "did I tell you Elaine Adamson is leaving town?" "No," Dylan said, "you didn't tell me that, why?" "She felt burned out in Harpers Falls, and she wanted to move," Alex said. "Did she say where she was going?" Dylan asked. "Somerset," Alex said, "she's found a place to live there." "Wow," Dylan said, "I bet Susannah and everyone else is ticked pink about that." "Elaine is happy about that," Alex said, "Jennifer Marshall is perhaps leaving town too, she is going back to London." "Well, I hope both find their happiness," Dylan said, "they both deserve it. And if we make a visit to London, perhaps that way we could see Jennifer." Alex grinned, "That wouldn't be out of the question," he said, "I think we will have a good time tonight." Meanwhile, while Alex and Dylan take a much needed respite from their home and lives, Molly was beyond furious. Her friend, the judge, was locked up for his abuse of Dylan. "How could you be locked up?!" she screamed, "You're a damned judge! You could have ignored the law!" "Listen, bitch," the judge yelled back at her, "this whole stupid thing was YOUR idea, not mine!" "I come up with good ideas, and I want RESULTS!" she screamed, "and when people fail me, then THERE WILL be hell to pay!" "You are just mad that you can't defeat the Harpers!" the judge shot back at her, "they are powerful, and you all know that!" "No, I am powerful!" Molly howled, "More than they are!" The judge shook his head, "They WERE right about you, after all," he said coldly, "you ARE a nutcase! Dylan was right about you! There IS nothing you will do or say or crime you will commit to harm people!" "I am NOT a nutcase," Molly ranted and raved, "I am a wonderful woman, dear sweet and gentle! I have FUN. What I do is wonderful!" "No, you are a hard-core criminal!" the judge said, "and I am going to plead guilty to graft and corruption, I am going out of here." Molly was furious. "NO!" she raged, "I will NOT let you do that!" And in that instance, she threw open her cell, and broke the judge's neck. He died within minutes. Molly ran out the open door, and she bolted from the Law Enforcement Center, running to the northern border of Harpers Falls. "All right," she raged, "I am coming after you, Susannah Lucas! THIS time, I WILL eliminate you! And when I am done with you, I will eliminate ANYONE else in Somerset and I will take over that town!" With that in mind, she stormed towards a car, she grabbed it, and hotwired it. The car started immediately, and she took off. Anne drove up to the Harpers Falls border. She saw the parking space in Falls City Mall, where the car was stolen. She grabbed her cell phone, and called Scott Garfield, the police officer in Somerset, "Scott, this is Anne Hamilton," she said, "Molly Wainwright busted out of the Harpers Falls Law Enforcement Center; and I have a sinking feeling she is headed towards your area. I wanted to give you a heads up." "Thank you, Ms. Hamilton," he said, "I will have an APB put out on her, between Harpers Falls and Somerset. She'll be stopped." What will happen next? *What will Molly do, when she discovered that an APB is out for her arrest? Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila